


Feud Among Brothers

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family disagreements, Gen, Rickyl Writers' Group, Season 8 Spoilers, rickyl hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Daryl expresses his concerns over what to do with Negan to Rick.





	Feud Among Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you haven't watched season 8's finale of The Walking Dead.

Rick must have known something was up when Daryl took him by the arm and  
upstairs. Entering an unoccupied bedroom Rick sat on the bed while Daryl shut  
the door behind them.  
  
"Look Rick, yer ma best friend, I love ya ta death an' would do anythin'   
for ya but Negan's gotta go".  
  
Rick shook his head "I can't".  
  
Daryl crossed his arms, eyes narrowed as the anger started to build.  
  
"An' why the hell not?".  
  
"I made a promise ta Carl that I'd end the fighting, make peace with  
Negan and rebuild, bring our communities together".  
  
"An' ya believe all that bullshit?".  
  
Rick's eyebrows furrowed "yeah, I do an' it ain't bullshit it was Carl's  
dying wish that I keep that promise an' keep Negan alive".  
  
Daryl shook his head.  
  
"Rick do ya know what that asshole did ta me? what I've been through?"  
said Daryl his voice barley above a whisper.   
  
The archer paced as he continued "he beat me, took ma clothes, kept me   
in a cell an' fed me dog food, brought me back ta Alexandria parading   
me around in front of ya".  
  
"Ya saw me Rick! ya saw what that asshole did ta me! what he did ta Glenn!  
Abraham! it's gotta end Rick I don' want him around! I don' want him near  
our family! he don' deserve ta live!".  
  
Daryl started to cry "please don' do somethin' you'll regret".  
  
"Please".  
  
Rick hung his head "I am so sorry Daryl I had no idea what he'd done  
to you an' I really am sorry but killing him won't solve anythin' I'm   
gonna keep him alive but he'll live out the rest of his life in a jail cell".  
  
Daryl sighed "I don' know how else ta get through ta you Rick so   
maybe this will, I don' want him around our people, what if he   
hurts Maggie? Rosita? Asskicker? I can't risk that Rick".  
  
"Ya gotta think of yer family Rick an' what that means to ya, the  
people that are here, right here, right now are what should be  
important".  
  
"Ya killed Shane because he _threatened_ you an' yer family  
but ya won't kill Negan even though he's killed your family? that   
ain't right".  
  
"Shane was yer friend. Negan ain't shit ta you".  
  
Daryl put a hand on Rick's shoulder "I know ya miss Carl, I know  
ya don' wanna fight anymore an' I get that I do but we gotta think  
about what's best for us an' our communities, for our future".  
  
"Let me know when yer ready an' we'll do it together".  
  
Rick nodded and the two got up from the bed and embraced,  
feeling the tension between them melt away as they held each  
other.  
  
  



End file.
